¿ Héroe?
by EduardodeGeminis
Summary: YAOI Un chico asumido, Un grupo de homofobos, una golpiza mortal, la inocencia puesta a prueba, una mala decisión, todo por amor, qué pasará entre Alexis y Daniel, cuando sus más terribles miedos se hagan realidad?


▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒░░░░░░░**¿Héroe?░░░░░░░▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▓▓▓▓▓▓▓**

**Por: Saga**

Por horas habían estado torturando al pobre Daniel, las cosas que le hicieron son indescriptibles, las marcas que quedaron en su cuerpo eran más visibles en su rostro y sus piernas, la sangre caía desde su cráneo, marca de una pedrada, sus rubios cabellos ahora se teñían de rojo, su cuerpo estaba tendido en el suelo cubierto solo por su polera azul. Sus lagrimas caían sin parar, desde hace horas que así era, sus suplicas hacia su vida interrumpían el silencio que normalmente baña esas tierras, a ellos no les importaba.

A eso de las diez de la noche los nueve jóvenes corrieron en dirección a sus autos y se largaron dejando tirado al joven en aquel campo donde le habían abusado. Estaba en estado de shock, pensando en lo desafortunado de su vida, en el dolor que le habían causado, algo que jamás se olvidaría y todo por amor.

**-FLASH BACK-**

Eran las cerca de las ocho de la noche, acababa de salir de la universidad, estaba cansado, había sido un día bastante agotador, tener clases desde las ocho de la mañana, de corrido, uff, no se lo deseo a nadie, lo único que quería era llegar luego a casa.

Iba caminando, estaba al menos a tres cuadras de la Universidad y ocurrió algo inesperado, tres chicos en una camioneta le invitaron a salir a un bar, por un momento dudo,

-No puedo, se me va a hacer tarde y luego tengo que volver a casa-. Dijo tratando de correrse.

-Vamos, anímate, luego le pedimos a Alexis que te lleve en su camioneta-. le dijo el conductor del vehículo.

Tenían razón, Alexis iba en la chebrolet que estaba atrás de la camioneta de aquellos que le habían invitado, lo miró intrigado y pues, él solo me mostró una sonrisa que me hizo cambiar de opinión.

-Está bien-. Dijo y subió junto con ellos para "supuestamente" pasarla bien.

-FIN FLASHBACK-

-Quien diría que me harían esto, que culpa tengo yo, yo no quise nacer así, yo solo quiero ser feliz-. Pensaba el rubio llorando en el frío suelo.

Pero algo fuera de lo común sucedió, una camioneta azul marino volvió diez minutos después al lugar de los hechos, de ella se bajo un hermoso joven de piel clara, de ojos marrones, protegido con una chaqueta y un gorro negro que lo hacía ver imponente. Sin perder tiempo bajó del automóvil y trato de hacerse al rubio que estaba tirado en el suelo.

Daniel sintió la llegada de un auto, entonces sus más profundos miedos lo invadieron, creía que habían vuelto para acabar su trabajo, terminar con su vida, es por esto que se armo de valor, se lleno con sus últimas fuerzas y segundos antes de que aquel tipo llegara hizo uso de ellas, se alzó para escapar de su maldito destino.

Pero lastimosamente no llego lejos, a tan solo tres metros del lugar de su partida, sus piernas dejaron de pertenecerle, cayó al suelo, entonces aquel joven lo alcanzó y posó sus manos sobre sus piernas tratando de detener al chico, algo que consiguió.

El rubio dio vuelta su rostro y miro fijamente los ojos del castaño, entonces las imágenes volvieron a su mente. Movió con todas sus fuerzas sus manos, tratando de defenderse, pero aquel joven no lo soltó y solo se digno a aguantar la furia que desataba Daniel en forma de represalia.

Ya cansado, el rubio se detuvo, el frió lo estaba derrotando, su hermosa piel se lastimaba con las piedras del suelo, pero aún así demostró ser valiente, algo característico en ese chico.

-Detente!-. Dijo alexis al rubio casi llorando, mientras lo sujetaba fuertemente de ambas piernas, mirando a otra dirección sabiendo que estaba desnudo, obviamente tratando de calmar al joven.

Daniel estaba sin pantalones ni bóxer, acostado, casi tocándose los pies, sucio, manchado con sangre, llorando y aquel joven solo se dignaba a mirarle, en su mente rondaba la culpa, el deseo de perdón y un fuerte dolor en su corazón. Su cuerpo tiritaba al contacto con el frío aire del lugar y aun más al contacto con la piel del pelinegro, pensaba que pronto sería su fin.

Sin que se lo pidieran Alexis se saco el gorro, dejando ver su corto cabello castaño oscuro, uso aquella prenda para limpiar la sangre del chico que caía por su cabeza, quien se rehusó en un principio, creyendo que lo volverían a lastimar, pero aún siendo así el castaño no se rindió hasta limpiarle un poco su herida.

-Ellos….Ellos-. Tartamudeaba Daniel con miedo.

-Se han ido-. Respondió Alexis con un suave tono, mientras miraba con miedo al desafortunado rubio.

-¿Pero tú?...-. El rubio había recordado el rostro del Alexis, sabía que lo había visto, pero no recordaba si le había lastimado.

-No, yo no, me fui antes de que todo sucediera, ¡Lo juro!-. Fue la respuesta del castaño.

-Me lastimaste!-. Dijo Daniel casi gritando y lleno de rabia.

-Volví a ayudarte-. Respondió, tratando de obtener compasión como respuesta.

Pero incluso siendo así, la tranquilidad no pudo volver al rubio, no estaba seguro de las palabras del otro chico. Alejó su mirada del castaño, para dirigirla al piso.

Entre las abominaciones que le hicieron diré que una de ellas fue introducirle los miembros de varios de los chicos a su boca, otra fue introducirle la parte superior de una botella de cerveza e incluso un madero pequeño en su trasero, por suerte no lo penetraron, pero incluso sin eso igual se sentía sucio. En su afán de limpiarse pesco un puñado de tierra y se la llevo a sus labios, la masco con furia, posteriormente intento hacerlo nuevamente, pero al ver esto, Alexis se exalto y se acerco para detenerlo, lo logró, pero se alejo nuevamente, sabía que no tenía derecho de tocarlo.

-Soy Alexis, estoy en tu clase de Ingles-. Le dijo tendiéndole la mano, quería que le diera confianza para poder apoyarlo y llevárselo de allí, pero el otro solo lo miro asustado sin tomarle mucha atención.

-Mira, tenemos que salir de aquí, ellos pueden volver-. Entonces miro a sus alrededores. - ¿Donde están tus pantalones?-. Era lógico, se los habían llevado.

Entonces sin vacilar se bajo sus jeans, a lo que el rubio pensó lo peor, pero esa no era la idea, al tenerlos fuera de su cuerpo se los quiso pasar al rubio.

-Vamos, Tómalos por favor-. Le pidió al chico con clemencia, mientras le tendía sus pantalones para regalárselos.

Daniel los tomo y se los puso, gracias a ello logro aminorar el frió que sentía y tapar sus genitales que estaban totalmente expuestos.

-Gra… Gracias-. Dijo tartamudeando el rubio. -Tu…-.

-No, me fui antes de que algo pasara-. Volvió a repetir lo mismo.

-Me abandonaste aquí y dejaste que me hicieran eso-. Replico Daniel con furia, triste y sollozando.

-No fue mi intención-. Dijo el pelinegro gritando.

-¿Por qué no me ayudaste?-. No obtuvo respuesta de Alexis, entonces el rubio giro su rostro dejando de mirar a su acompañante, el frio traspasaba su delgada polera, tiritaba como condenado y al exhalar aire se podía distinguir el vapor.

Es por esto que Alexis se saco la chaqueta que traía puesta y se la regaló al joven, al darse cuenta lo miro incrédulo, como era posible, pero incluso siendo así, se la puso.

-¿Por qué entraste al auto?-. Le reprochó el castaño.

-Necesitaba que me llevaran-. Respondió un tanto sarcástico.

-Debiste haber caminado-. Le dijo Alexis.

-Estaba apurado, ya era muy tarde-.

-Entonces cómprate una bicicleta-. Contestó rápidamente, tratando de ser educado.

-Ellos me llamaron marica!-. Vocifero Daniel tratando de desahogarse.

-Vamos a mi auto-. Dijo Alexis levantándose del lugar, pero el rubio no se movía.

-Maldición, los ayudaste a agarrarme!-. Volvió a gritar.

-Lo siento-. Dijo agachando la cabeza, entendiendo la idea.

-¿Por qué tu?...¿Por qué esa sonrisa?-. Y se quedo callado, sollozando.

-No sé, deseaba apartarlos, haberlos detenido, quería…-. Y sus lágrimas comenzaron a caer lentamente por sus mejillas.

Entonces Alexis perdido en sus pensamientos, mirando al suelo y abrazándose a si mismo comenzó a cantar.

-Oh hermosos, amplios cielos, los campos de grano ámbar, por la majestuosidad purpura de las montañas, sobre las fértiles llanuras, América, América, Dios derramo sus gracias sobre ti y coronado por tu bien, con la fraternidad del mar, del brillante mar-.

Daniel miraba atentamente al chico que cantaba, mientras tanto Alexis miraba en otra dirección, cuando acabó, él castaño dirigió su mirada nuevamente al rubio, pero Daniel giro su rostro confundido tratando de parecer desinteresado, obviamente Alexis se dio cuenta del cambio.

-Yo canto en las reuniones de navidad, ¿No te acuerdas?-. Pregunto Alexis tratando de amenizar el ambiente.

-No-. Mentira, siempre lo observaba cantar, siempre se impresiono ante aquel muchacho que tanto deseaba, que tanto le gustaba, ese castaño que le hacía sentir cosas en el estomago, aquel por el que soñaba, aquel por el que trataba de mantener el secreto, pero no sería débil ante él, lo mejor era mentir.


End file.
